What's Your Fantasy?
by notjustanyfangrl
Summary: Natsu frowned at her tone, he had no idea what she would be so scared to say. Giving a short nod, Natsu turned his hand over to link their fingers together, giving her small hand a light squeeze. Lucy smiled up at him slightly, though he could still feel waves of nervousness roll off of her. Taking in a deep breath, Lucy rushed out her words. "Iwaswonderingifyouhadanyfantasies?".
1. Chapter 1

The room was quiet and empty, filled only by the dull murmur of the television that was left on in the corner. If one was to look out the dorm windom, they would see the large expanse of field that normally was trampled by the feet of Magnolia's star college lacrosse team, the Tails, flanked by large metal bleachers that ran along either side. On the side opposite of the field to the window was a large forest stretching to the horizon, where the sun was still midsky. Dust danced through the light that shone into the small room attached to a kitchenette and fair sized bedroom, with a bathroom that was much too small for it's owner's approval. Truly the small scene was one of serenity and stillness.

And then the front door was kicked open.

"Natsu! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that? I know I'm friends with the DA, but that doesn't mean Erza will go easy on me! I just replaced the last one too," came a loud shriek from one of the people who entered the room. Her blonde hair was in a tight ponytail and her voice a high whine as she pushed her hand into the chest of the boy whose arms she was currently held in, bridal style. "And put me down!".

The pink-haired boy, Natsu, rolled his eyes at her attempt to hit him and he readjusted the girl in his arms. "Geez Luce, if you were that worried 'bout Erza you wouldn't be screaming this loud, noise complaints and all" he pointed out calmly, a smirk pulling at his face to reveal abnormally sharp canines. "'Sides, you were the one who wouldn't leave the library even though you promised me movie night," Natsu complained, pushing the door shut behind him. "You're not exactly easy to carry you know," Natsu mused, earning himself a pinch on the skin of his neck. Letting out a loud yelp Natsu turned his head to look at the girl in his arms and scowled at her.

"If I'm so hard to carry then why wouldn't you put me down the entire way from the library to here?" Lucy snapped, glaring up at him before looking away in a pout. "Everyone kept staring. It was embarrassing,". Natsu kicked off his shoes and walked to the small couch in the living room, looking down at Lucy's face as she worried at her lip, eye's pointedly focused on the wall in front of them.

"Nah, they were just jealous that some chemistry nerd like me got to carry around the most beautiful girl on campus. Or the girls were jealous that a weirdo like you was being toted around by someone as hot as me. Either way, you should've ignored them," Natsu said nonchalantly as he dropped onto the couch, Lucy held firmly in his arms and lap. He looked down at her face from the corner of his eye and saw her cheeks flushed slightly, and she was fighting hard to hold back her laughter. A sly grin pulled at his face as her large brown eyes met his slanted onyx ones, and Lucy broke into a fit of giggles. Natsu beamed down at her, pride swelling in his chest. This was how Lucy was supposed to be, laughing and smiling, even if she looked adorable when angry.

Natsu arms tightened around her as she squirmed in his lap, trying to leave his body. "Lushiiiii, you _promised,"_ Natsu whined in a high voice. Lucy smiled up at him endearingly and ruffled his hair before brushing her lips against his lightly.

"I know," she said as she pulled back, her hand still in his hair. "Of course we'll have movie night Natsu, I just need to get my shoes off and change. Why don't you pick the movie and put it in?" Natsu's expression lit up and he allowed Lucy to escape from his hold as he started towards her movie cabinet under the TV. He could hear her light chuckling as he went through the movies enthusiastically. Lucy _never_ let him pick the movie for movie night. Not after the _Iron Lady_ incident. How was Natsu supposed to know it would be an hour and a half biography of some British lady, and not about Iron Man's new lady friend. Honestly, Natsu still refused to take the blame on that one, they really should have picked a better name for that movie. Letting out a noise of victory Natsu finally found the movie he had been searching for. _Dragonheart._ Which was also the other reason Natsu wasn't allowed to choose the movie for movie night. Both him and Lucy could recite it all from memory, they had watched it so many times.

Natsu put the DVD into the player and let the background music for the selection menu play as he sat back on the couch, waiting for Lucy to come out of her room. The wait was short however, as he heard her soft footsteps and turned to look at her walk towards him. She was wearing her PJ's, one of his old t-shirts and a pair of black booty shorts that barely peaked out from under the hem of the faded grey shirt. Her hair was down in a loose braid, and she wore a pair of bright blue ankle slippers with a little cat face on them. Natsu had affectionately dubbed them Happy Jr. Left and Right, named after his own cat that had somehow fallen into a batch of blue paint. Two years later and his fur was still bright blue, despite the countless baths. His eyes settled on the book in her hand, and he turned back to the TV, sinking into the couch and sulking.

Lucy sat down on the couch beside him, curling into Natsu's side as she poked his cheek. Lucy raised an eyebrow at him as he turned his head to look at her, grudgingly lifting his arm and pulling her closer to his side. "You have a book," He pointed out dully.

"That I do. And you have _Dragonheart_ playing," Lucy responded lightly. "You know I already have the movie memorized, and I know which scenes to pay attention to," Natsu had to admit she had a point, and felt himself being placated as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Fiiine," he sighed, putting on a pout as he looked at the screen. Lucy raised her head slightly and pressed her lips against his cheek, melting his pout into a smile. Natsu settled into the couch again, watching out of the corner of his eye as Lucy opened her book while the movie started to play. Comfortable silence surrounded the two, and Natsu basked in the ability to just cuddle with Lucy like this, and know she felt the same about him as he did for her. They had been friends since high school, but hadn't started dating until their second year of college. That had been a year ago now, and Natsu was thankful everyday. How many people could say they were in love with their best friend? If Natsu was to think about it he was sure there would be quite a few people actually, but none of them could say that _Lucy_ was their best friend.

Natsu decided that he'd thought enough for today, and focused on the movie.

15 minutes passed, and Natsu looked over at Lucy to see if she was watching yet. Instead he found that her eyes were unfocused on the words in front of her, and she hadn't changed pages from last he looked. Natsu drew his eyebrows together. Lucy was a fast reader, which meant that something was bothering her. Giving her a squeeze with his arm that still rested on her shoulders, Natsu drew her attention to his face.

"You ok, Luce? Is something on your mind?" he questioned, dark eyes boring into hers as if he could _see_ what was wrong. Lucy seemed to come back to reality as her cheeks coloured a brilliant red and she let out a high pitched squeak. Natsu tilted his head at her poked her in the stomach with his hand that wasn't resting on her upper arm. "Why are you acting so strange, you weirdo?" Natsu asked as he held her gaze, eyes flicking to examine her still red face. Lucy swallowed thickly before looking away, muttering a small 'nothing'. Natsu narrowed his eyes at the side of her face, she really was a horrible liar. At least to Natsu anyway.

"You're so weird," Natsu said quietly, grinning when her cheeks puffed out in an angry pout before she turned to face him.

"I am not! And even if I was, what does that make you for dating me?" Lucy shot back, her own eyes narrowed as Natsu's shoulder started to shake with laughter. He held up his one hand in defeat, and let a grumbling Lucy relax back into his side. Bare legs stretched over his lap and Natsu dropped a calloused hand onto the soft skin, running nonsensical patterns into her creamy flesh. Lucy let her book drop into her lap, and covered Natsu's hand with her own. Natsu raised an eyebrow at her as he watched her worry her lower lip, her nose crinkling as usual when she was debating something in her mind. Lucy's eyes looked at her hand covering his own, and she spoke in a nervous voice. "Are you sure you want to know what I'm thinking?"

Natsu frowned at her tone, he had no idea what she would be so scared to say. Giving a short nod, Natsu turned his hand over to link their fingers together, giving her small hand a light squeeze. Lucy smiled up at him slightly, though he could still feel waves of nervousness roll off of her. Taking in a deep breath, Lucy rushed out her words. "Iwaswonderingifyouhadanyfantasies?".

Natsu felt his mind go blank as he stared at Lucy, who now looked at him with wide eyes as she shifted in her seat.

"What?" Natsu managed to ask around his suddenly dry throat. He had to have misheard her, she had spoken so quickly...

Lucy fidgeted with their hands before speaking again. "I was wondering if you had any fantasies. Like, about me?" Lucy said softly and Natsu was certain that his brain had had an aneurism during the movie and he was in heaven now. Or hell, depending on her reaction.

"Wh-why would ask that?" Natsu asked, his voice cracking as he felt a blush of his own make it's way onto his face. Well at least now he understood why Lucy was acting so weird before.

"Before, in the library, I was talking with Cana and Erza, and you know how those two get," Lucy tried to give him a small smile as Natsu snorted and rolled his eyes. Those two were almost as bad as Mira Jane when it came to intruding on others relationships. "Well, Cana asked Erza if Jellal was into cosplay as well because there's that big con coming up, and then Cana made it dirty and I _really_ just wanted to hide under the desk, and then Erza turned it on me! Can you believe that? She threw me under the bus to save herself, I mean really, she's one of the most sexually liberated women I know but one mention of 'Jellal' and she cla-" Lucy rambled on, her nerves making her share _way_ too much information for Natsu's comfort. Natsu cut her off quickly, knowing there would be no end in sight if she got into a rut.

"Don't care about the sexual exploits of that devil-woman, Luce. Just, what did you say?". Oh god this was the most awkward exchange he'd ever had with Lucy. Natsu could literally _feel_ the embarrassment in the air between them. Lucy's mouth fell open slightly, and Natsu swallowed, suddenly even more nervous.

"Well, I mean, I didn't say anything. Okay, I said that you'd never asked, and that I didn't think you had any really. But Cana and Erza said that all guys had at least one fantasy or something," Lucy bit at her lower lip again and looked away.

"And?" Natsu prompted, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"And then I got worried, that maybe you didn't feel like you could trust me or maybe you just didn't have any that involved me or -," Lucy continued, but Natsu once more cut her off.

""Course I have fantasies about you Luce! And I trust you with my life, it's just, ah fuck," Natsu said forcefully, pulling away to lean against the back of the couch and look up at the ceiling. Why was this so hard? It was just Lucy, looking up at him and almost begging him to reveal things he locked away for when he was forced to stay in his room writing a chem report or Lucy went on a weekend trip for her investigative journalism class. Really, who wouldn't have fantasies that involved Lucy? Pale skin and firm muscles, long legs and full hips that were made to be held onto as Natsu fucked her senseless. Large, beautiful, brown eyes and full lips, always pulled into a gentle curve or small pout captivated Natsu's senses if he wasn't paying attention. And how could he forget that magical chest of hers? Natsu had never really cared for the 'boob or butt' debate, but now he was firmly on the side of the first. Natsu mentally shook his head as he felt his jeans start to tighten around his crotch and he forced himself to take a deep breath.

"I never thought that _you'd_ want to know 'em, is all," Natsu finished softly. Natsu started as he felt Lucy climb onto his lap, straddling one of his thighs. She was also _very_ close to the growing tent in his pants, despite Natsu being fully aware this was not the appropriate time.

"Natsuuu, of course I want to know. So tell me already!" Lucy whined, resting her hands on the tops of his shoulders, one thumb running underneath his scarf and brushing against the large scar on his neck. Natsu bit the inside of his cheek, debating what exactly he should tell her. His thoughts evaporated however when Lucy started to bounce on his leg, her thin shorts not much of a barrier between the heat of their bodies. "Natsu, why won't you tell me what you like," Lucy continued to whine. Natsu let out a shaky breath. Maybe if he admitted one of them she'd stop moving closer, and _goddammit_ she wasn't wearing a bra under his shirt. Trying to still her by grabbing her waist and holding her down against his thigh, Natsu managed to regain some of his ability to think. Now, what could he tell her that _wouldn't_ get him a Lucy Kick? The other guys always talked about threesomes, but Natsu internally cringed at the thought. _That_ would definitely get him a Lucy Kick, not to mention Natsu felt uncomfortable sharing Lucy with anyone, guy or girl. Ok, biting maybe? Nah, Lucy already knew that one, even if she didn't consider it a fetish. Maybe if he thought more along the fantasy idea...

Natsu was ripped from his thought once more as he felt Lucy's palm grind against his straining erection through his jeans. Fuck, he was fully hard now and Lucy was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, a smug smile pulling at her lips. The idea of how hot she was when she was confident ran through Natsu's mind.

"Watcha thinking about, Natsu?" Lucy purred, dragging her hand along his length and eyes lighting up at Natsu's shaky exhale. His favourite fantasy of Lucy played through his mind, which was already starting to cloud as Lucy continued stroking him through his pants.

"You," Natsu breathed out, training his eyes on Lucy's. He was vaguely aware that the movie was still playing, but Lucy was much more entertaining to look at. The image of her naked and laid flat on a bed flashed through his mind, her small hand placed firmly between her thighs.

"Well I should hope so," Lucy laughed before batting her eyelashes at him and leaning closer so her chest was pressed against his. Natsu's eyes widened as her hand gave another rough stroke. She was _seducing_ him, the little minx. "But I want you to tell me what you're thinking about me,". Well, her seduction was definitely working, because Natsu moaned out _exactly_ what he had just been picturing.

"You, _ah_ , touchin' yourself, Luce,"

Lucy's hand stilled, and Natsu's mind cleared instantly. Shit, shit, shit. He hadn't meant to actually say it out loud, but Lucy's hand working magic had distracted him. Natsu swallowed nervously as he focused on Lucy's face, which was now turning a light shade of red. "Excuse me?" she squeaked out. Her eyes were large, and Natsu didn't see any horror or repulsion, just shock and mild embarrassment. At least she wasn't going to break up with him, Natsu mused as he looked away.

"Ya know, like masturbaing," Natsu mumbled, shrinking back at Lucy's loud squawk and swat to the shoulder.

"I know what you meant! You don't need, need to say it _like that_ ," Lucy flushed an even darker red and pulled away slightly, taking one of Natsu's hands between her own and drew small circles into the back of his hand with one thumb. Her hand stilled, and Natsu saw her narrow her eyes at him from the corner of his own eye.

"Wait, so your fantasy is to watch me, ahh do _that_ to myself, right?" Lucy questioned, suspicion clear in her tone. Natsu nodded wordlessly, turning to face her again. He felt warmth crawl up his neck under her glare. Sometimes he hated how smart Lucy was.

"So that means, all those times you 'accidently' walked in on me in the bath, or barged into my room with no warning you were..." Lucy trailed off, and Natsu tried to put on his most innocent face.

"I don't know what you mean Luce," Natsu said, voice shaking slightly. Her mouth fell open and she began to slap at Natsu's chest, and he raised his arms to block his upper body.

"You absolute pervert!" Lucy screeched, and Natsu ducked his head slightly at her rage. Erza was like an angry chipmunk in comparison to Lucy when she was pissed. "I can't believe that I thought it was all innocent! You were actually trying to peep on me!" Lucy continued to rage, and Natsu finally caught her wrists and held her arms still in the air on either side of their faces. Lucy glowered at him, and Natsu steeled himself.

"Not at first, okay? It hadn't even crossed my mind that you would be doing anything like that," Natsu took a deep breath of relief as he saw Lucy's glare lessening. So he was making progress, that was good. He tentatively released her arms, and watched her fold them over her chest. Natsu reached up one hand and scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out how to choose his next words. "But then I, umm, watched a _movie_ ," Natsu closed his eyes as he heard Lucy sputter. Oh god, _this_ was definitely the most uncomfortable he had ever been around Lucy. Not only was his boner gone, it felt like his dick was trying to go back inside.

Hell. He was definitely in hell.

"And the girl was, you know, touching herself. And then I had a dream, and it was you, and I tried to ignore it cus at the time I had it in my head that you didn't like me like that, and if I thought of you like _that_ then I'd ruin our friendship and-" Natsu started to ramble, but the feeling of Lucy's hands on either side of his face made him pause and open his eyes. The anger was gone from her eyes, replaced by shy curiosity.

"You had wet dreams about me?" she asked quietly, and Natsu almost laughed. Of course that would be the part she'd fixate on.

"Still do, Luce," he grinned, watching a different kind of blush work it's way onto Lucy's cheeks. "So yeah, I guess the idea was in the back of my head, but I promise Lucy, I'd never betray your trust like that," Natsu said seriously, the small smile falling from his face. Lucy's hands dropped to his neck and played with his scarf. Lucy smiled widely at him, and Natsu felt all the tension drain from his body.

"I know, Natsu. Sorry about overreacting, it was just a bit of a shock," Lucy explained, looking at her hands rather than his face. Natsu rolled his eyes and rested his hands on her hips again.

"You were the one that asked, weirdo," Natsu teased, and chuckled as Lucy whined quietly.

"I knooow, I was expecting like thigh high's or a school girl's uniform or something," Lucy explained. Natsu had to admit, he'd be thrown for a bit of a loop if Lucy suddenly said she wanted to watch him. A small twitch from his cock showed Natsu that it had not, in fact, inverted and seemed quite excited with the idea of Lucy watching as he touched himself. Fuck, he really was a pervert. Natsu took in a deep inhale, savouring the scent of Lucy's strawberry shampoo as her hands trailed down his arms until they rested on his wrists. Natsu felt Lucy climb off his lap to stand in front of him, still holding his wrists. Feeling a slight tug, Natsu allowed Lucy to pull him up and lead him down the hall. Towards her room. Natsu's brain finally caught up as they entered the small room, pink walls and stars on the ceiling as always. Natsu spent more time in this room than his own. Granted he shared a flat with Ice Dick, so he tended to avoid his own place as much as possible. He banished all thoughts of Gray from his mind as his eyes focused on the very inviting bed that was just to the right of him and Lucy. He was however led to the left side of the room, and looked up at Lucy in confusion as he was pushed down onto her reading chair.

A cocky grin broke across his face as Lucy straddled him, sitting herself firmly on his stiff erection. Natsu wasn't sure when it had come back, but he wasn't about to complain as Lucy ran her hands through his hair and flicked her head so her braid flipped off of her shoulder, exposing creamy skin that Natsu decided should really have a mark the size of his mouth on it. Natsu ran his hands along her back, having moved under the shirt covering her. Natsu leaned forward and caught her lower lip between his teeth. The poor flesh had been abused by Lucy's teeth, Natsu figured it was his turn. Releasing the lip he then pressed his lips against Lucy's. Lucy tilted her head and moved her mouth against Natsu's, her hot tongue pressing on the seam of his lips. Natsu gladly opened his mouth, letting her control their kiss. Lucy's hands became rougher, tugging at his hair as Natsu squeezed her hip firmly, pulling her body flush against him. He let his fingers dip under the band on her shorts and brushed against a thin strip of lacey material.

Lucy pulled back and dropped her hands to cover Natsu's, halting their exploration. Natsu opened his mouth to question her, but Lucy just shook her head before toying with them hem of the grey shirt. With one swift motion Lucy yanked it off of her, exposing her bare upper body to Natsu. He raised a hand and cupped one of the large mounds in his hand, almost moaning at the feeling of the soft skin spilling between his fingers. Massaging it gently Natsu watched in semi-awe as her nipples hardened into little pink buds, and he licked his lips at the thought of wrapping his mouth around it or rolling it beneath his teeth. His thought remained a fantasy however, as Lucy suddenly pulled all the way off of his lap, leaving a confused Natsu sitting on the chair with one hand outstretched and a pout on his face.

Lucy quickly shimmied out of her black shorts, and Natsu noticed that the fabric he had felt was a red lace thong, the thin cloth transparent. He swallowed thickly as he ran his eyes over her body. Lust clouded Lucy's eyes as Natsu finally raised his face to look at her , and Natsu felt his cock give a painful twitch as Lucy raked her eyes over him in turn.

"You said you wanted to watch, right?" Lucy asked, her voice roughened with desire. Natsu gaped at her in what was surely a slightly pathetic way before nodding his head quickly. Natsu couldn't believe it, he thought for sure that Lucy would be too self conscious to ever let him watch. She was in no way a prude, but she was still much too shy for Natsu's liking. At least, he had thought she was.

Natsu felt as though he was entranced as he watched her slowly walk backwards to her bed, where she sat on the edge before scooting back slightly. If Natsu had been able to think of anything other than Lucy, he would have been sure that his heart was about to explode from how fast it was racing. As it was, all coherent thought vanished from his mind as he watched Lucy lay flat on the bed so that he could see the length of her body. One hand was thrown above her head, the other resting on her toned stomach as she slightly bent the knee farthest from Natsu and allowed the other knee to bend and fall onto the bed, giving him the perfect view of her still covered core.

Leaning back against the chair, Natsu ran a hand over his mouth, thumb catching on his lip slightly as Lucy lowered her hand to the triangle of red lace fabric. His onyx eyes darkened and flickered to Lucy's face, which was tuned towards him, her brown eyes fixated on his face. Natsu watched as Lucy let out a shaky sigh as she dragged two fingers along her already wet slit through her underwear.

If this was hell Natsu was fine with it. Might even give a demon a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy felt a small shiver travel along her body as Natsu's dark eyes seemed to drink in the sight before him. She still didn't fully understand where the confidence to do this came from, but judging by Natsu's reactions it didn't really matter. Maybe because a part of her knew he'd love this. After all, Lucy never really feared being judged by Natsu. He loved her with his entire soul, just as Lucy loved him with hers. Lucy focused on the present as she watched Natsu's hand fall onto his lap and twitch. Lucy curled her fingers along her slit, and let pride wash over her as Natsu grit his teeth, his jaw obviously straining and muscles flexing. Lucy ran her fingers along her lips a few more times, getting accustomed to the feeling of being so exposed.

She supposed it was also because it was Natsu watching. Boyfriend or not, Lucy wouldn't trust any other guy the way she trusted Natsu. She wanted to show him that, and make him happy, and this _definitely_ seemed to be doing the trick. A small part of Lucy also admitted that his dirty little fantasy turned her on as well. A particularly rough drag of her fingers made Lucy sigh loudly, mouth falling open. Natsu groaned quietly in response, and Lucy decided it was time to move on. Quickly pushing down her thong, Lucy shimmed out of it and let it fall to the floor as she lied back down. Slipping a finger inside Lucy moaned as she felt her finger enter her warmth. Pumping slowly, Lucy realized she craved more and pushed a second finger into her core. She had been spoiled by Natsu's thick, calloused, magical fingers. They felt much better than her own smooth ones, there wasn't enough friction for her anymore. Lucy's movements became rougher as she thought about Natsu's hands, and what he did to her. How his fingertips always seemed to find her favourite spot and dig into it. How he could make her wail with just one hand.

Lucy noticed her eyes had glazed over as her mind wandered to Natsu, and she focused on his face again. He bit at his thumb and furrowed his forehead, his breathing deep and staggered. Lucy lowered her gaze to see that his other hand was now massaging his length through his jeans. Lust flashed through Lucy and she moaned his name, digging her fingers deeper into herself.

Natsu's eyes snapped to Lucy's face at her call, gaze dark and intense. Lucy felt a shiver travel down her spine, arching her back as she moved her fingers in a way that mimicked how Natsu pleasured her. It wasn't enough though, Lucy needed more.

"Na-Natsu," Lucy moaned again, pleasure surging through her as a low sound worked its way from Natsu's chest. "Your shirt, _ahh_ , off now," Lucy panted, holding Natsu's attention as she slowly drew her other hand to her chest, gently cupping one large mound. Natsu didn't even blink as he unwrapped his signature scarf and pulled his black shirt over his head. Both items fell to Lucy's floor and she gave her breast a rough squeeze.

Her eyes drank in the sight of his chiseled stomach and the strong planes of his chest. Her eyes were drawn most to the enticing dip of his waist, angled down into his pants and leading Lucy's thoughts into even more erotic territory. His strong hand was still working himself through his jeans, and Lucy whimpered at the memory of his thickness filling her. Natsu was larger than average, not that Lucy had anyone to compare him to. It was just when she had been talking with the girls and gave a general idea of his size, they all commented on how lucky she was. And truly Lucy felt she was lucky. Even from across the room she could see his erection straining against his jeans.

Mewls and whimpers poured from Lucy's mouth as her eyes continued to travel along his body and arms. She was rarely in a position to comfortably check him out, one of the other times when he played as the captain for the Tails. She supposed it should be obvious that an athlete would be in shape, but she was always amazed at how strong he was and with the grace that he was able to move with. Not that Lucy would ever tell that to Natsu. No, his ego was barely able to be kept in check as it was, she did _not_ need him knowing that she had almost drooled the first time she watched him play.

Natsu's rough voice broke through her daydream of him walking off the field sweaty and glowing with victory, shirtless for some odd reason.

"Does it feel good when you touch yourself like that, Luce?" he growled out, Lucy's hips bucking at his voice and pushing her fingers deeper inside her.

"Yeah," Lucy rasped. She spread her two fingers inside her slightly, and moaned loudy as she felt the stretch burn slightly. It was closer to what she needed, but still not quite it. "Your fingers are better though," Lucy whispered, looking Natsu dead in his dark, onyx eyes. She massaged her breast roughly again, letting the pliant skin spill through her slender fingers. Lucy watched as his hand stilled for a second before he frantically tore at the belt on his jeans, throwing it open and tearing down the zipper.

"Oh my fucking god Lucy," he moaned, grasping his length fully in his hand proudly displaying it for Lucy, as well as his quick strokes. Lucy pinched at her nipple as she watched him pleasure himself, finally fully understanding _why_ Natsu wanted to watch her. _It was fucking hot_. His muscles tensed and shifted as he worked his hand along his cock, beads of precum spilling from his head. Leaned fully back against the chair Lucy was given an excellent view of Natsu, but her eyes were drawn to his face. Pink hair fell over his forehead, a striking difference to his caramel skin. His mouth was open as he panted heavily and Lucy had to fight back a moan at the way he was looking at her.

"You like it when I fuck you with my hand, right Luce?" Natsu snarled, his eyes boreing into her. Lucy nodded wordlessly, mewling as she once more brushed the tips of her fingers against the special spot inside her. Lucy heard him groan, and let her eyes fall closed as she tweaked her nipple between her fingers.

"But I like it when you fuck me with your dick more," Lucy moaned loudly, pushing her thumb into her clit harshly. Rushed sounds of fabric sliding against skin and feet on wooden floor made Lucy open her eyes just in time to see Natsu crawl along the bed beside her, a primal look in his eyes. She didn't have time to even wrap her lust-fogged mind around why he was beside her when he should be watching before he sealed his mouth over hers, his hot tongue dominating her mouth. Lucy worked her mouth against his, hands stilling as Natsu shifted so he was directly above her, forearms caging her head.

"Don't stop Luce," Natsu groaned against her lips before pulling away. Lucy whimpered at the loss of contact, and Natsu chuckled huskily at her small noise. Natsu rolled onto the other side of Lucy, and slowly pulled her to the headboard. Sitting with the wood to his back, Natsu tugged Lucy into his lap, placing his broad chest firmly against her back. Lucy moaned softly at the feel of his hot tip pushing into the small of her back, and leaned her head against his shoulder. Natsu's hands ran down her sides and slipped between her closed legs. Putting light pressure, Natsu slowly spread Lucy's legs, massaging her wet inner thighs.

"I wanna watch you cum, Lucy. Keep goin'," Natsu mouthed against her hair, and Lucy shuddered as she moved her hand back between her thighs, brushing her fingers against the side of of his large hand. Lucy sank her fingers back into her heat, her wrist becoming sore from the constant motion. She didn't care though, only thought of her much needed release. Natsu's hands left her thighs, fingertips leaving trails of fire up Lucy's sides as he moved his hands up to palm her large breast.

Lucy cried out at the feel of his rough hands on her already tender nipples, hands rough and greedy as he squeezed and rolled them. Lucy's hips bucked as she continued to thrust her fingers inside her, lustfilled cries filling the small room. Natsu's heavy pants joined Lucy's noises, his breath hot on her skin.

"This is so much, _ah fuck,_ better with you h-here," Lucy cried out as she started to lose control of her motions. One of Natsu's hands released her breast, moving along her collarbone to press his fingertips on her chin lightly, turning her face to fit into his neck. Hot fingers pressed gently on Lucy's neck to hold her in place, and Lucy whined at the feeling of his cock pressing into her back sharply as his hips rocked against her.

"You still do this to yourself, Luce? I would've thought I kept you too _busy_ to need to," Natsu teased darkly, Lucy sensing the wolfish grin pulling at his swollen lips.

"Wh-when you go away on la-," Lucy's words broke into a loud wail as Natsu pinched at the nipple he still fondled, pulling on it harshly. She distantly registered that Natsu was laughing at her, but her fingers had found that spot inside her that Natsu worked so well. "Lacrosse tournaments," Lucy finished, voice breathy and worn from her cries. Her stomach, hip, and thigh muscles were starting to cramp from her wild movements, but Lucy absentmindedly decided she would take a nice, hot bath afterwards to soothe her aching body. And of course Natsu would join her, it wouldn't be bath in the Heartfilia dorm room otherwise.

"I make you that horny, huh? _I_ make you do to this to yourself?" Natsu questioned, his voice turning into a deep rumble, throaty and commanding. Lucy nodded against his throat again, all thoughts being swarmed with heat. The heat of her core on her fingers, the warm ache of used muscles, the heat of Natsu's chest pressed against her and fiery hands holding her twitching body against him. A long string of curses poured from Natsu's mouth and he tweaked her nipple again. He ground his cock against Lucy's back again, another source of wet heat to consume her. "Do ya feel what you do to me, Luce?" Natsu snarled as his hardness pushed deeply into the soft skin of Lucy's back again, gliding up to be squeezed between their two bodies.

Lucy screamed loudly as she brought her free hand to cover Natsu's hand groping her chest, her small hand pulling wildly and raking her nails over his sun-darkened skin. Natsu shifted his hand on her neck slightly, dragging two fingers along her lower lip and sliding them into her wet mouth. A shudder ran through her body again as she tasted Natsu's hand in her mouth, salty and with a hint of cinnamon.

"Ya need to be quiet Luce. Noise complaints," Natsu panted above her, and Lucy nipped at his fingers softly. Noise complaints her ass. She'd been screaming loudly for the past five minutes, and her neighbours had sadly become accustomed to the pair's rather loud _activities_. Lucy moaned Natsu's name through his fingers, feeling herself growing closer to the edge. Just a few more pumps, and she would shatter. Her mind was becoming lost in the swirl of lust and need, wanton moans and mewls and begging filling her small room without Lucy's permission. Small whispers of encouragement flooded into her ear as Natsu helped her reach her climax, and Lucy surrendered herself to his rough voice, the heat that seemed to burn through her veins, and the stars that flashed before her eyes.

Lucy's body collapsed back against Natsu's chest, both panting heavily. Groaning, she removed her fingers from her core and slowly slid her legs closed, wincing at the soreness from even that simple motion. She really needed to get back in shape before volleyball season started up. Lucy hummed softly as Natsu released his hold on her, moving his hands to skillfully massage her sides. His hard cock still pulsed against her back, and Lucy wiggled against it, earning a hiss from Natsu.

"Love you," Lucy sighed tiredly as she snuggled into his chest, Natsu's hands now massaging her hips and upper thighs. Natsu wasn't given a chance to respond however as Lucy flipped over to kneel between his spread legs, grasping his twitching cock with her hand still covered in her own juices. Lucy smirked lazily as Natsu's slanted eyes grew round, leaning in close enough to see the flecks of green that hid within the onyx colour. She swiped her thumb over his head, strokes long and slow. His widened eyes drooped slightly and Lucy felt chills run down her spine at the hooded look he was giving her. His breathing was heavy and somewhat strained, mouth falling open to reveal his abnormally sharp canines. Oh, how those teeth brought back memories of stolen kisses, and teeth grazing sensitive flesh...

"Lucy," Natsu moaned, responding to her tightening grip and faster pace. She wanted to see him come undone in her hand, see him lose himself to her. It gave Lucy no shortage of pride that the great Natsu Dragneel was putty in her hands. Though he also had the ability to melt her into a Lucy-shaped puddle of goo, so they were fairly equal when it came to that area. Lucy's inner musing were brought short however as she was suddenly on her back, Natsu's face barely above her own. His large hand covering her own over his length, his other hand untangling her braid, and twisting her silky, golden hair between his fingers. His velvety shaft was hot and wet in her hand as Natsu bucked his hips into their joined fists. Another low moan tore from Natsu's face and Lucy cupped one of his cheeks with her hand, rubbing her thumb along his fevered skin as he moved above her.

"You're so fucking hot, Luce," Natsu whined, pressing his lips into the palm of her hand. His mouth fell open and hot breath coated her skin as Natsu kept his head in place. "You're so amazin'. So beautiful. I got such, _fuck,_ a good girlfriend. My Lucy's s-such a fuckin' good girl. Good girl," Natsu continued to praise, eyes clouding with lust as his hips started to jerk with more intensity.

"I love you, _oh my fucking god_ , Lucy, Lucy, _my Lucy_ ," Lucy watched as Natsu's eyes squeezed shut and his voice became hoarse, grunts and low sounds breaking through his words. Lucy rolled her eyes slightly, Natsu always became strangely complementary when he was about to cum. "How'd I ever get someone as good as you Luce? Doesn't fuckin' ma-atter, I'm never, _haa_ , gonna let ya go," Natsu breathed, and Lucy blushed slightly. _That_ was new, he'd never been so possessive before. Lucy would be lying if she said she didn't like it, her heart seeming to skip a beat at his words. More praise poured from his mouth, becoming less and less coherent as his thrusts became harder and faster. Finally his head dropped into the crook of her neck and a pained groan rose from Natsu as he lost control of his hips. "I'm gon- _haaa_ , I'm gonna cum Luce," Natsu snarled against her, before throwing his head back and tearing his body from hers.

The cold air made Lucy shiver, but it was soon replaced by three hot spurts of Natsu's cum covering her stomach and chest. Lucy blinked up at Natsu as he panted above her, face turned to the ceiling and muscles shaking with small tremors, and she was mildly shocked that he had actually just _came on her_. Lucy wiped at a stray drop that had run to her collarbone before it could move closer to her face. She really didn't need to be getting an accidental 'facial' from Natsu, and Lucy shuddered slightly as she remembered how she even knew that term. _Cards Against Humanity_ was not to be taken lightly when playing with their group of friends, how _Levy_ of all people knew that term still disturbed Lucy.

Natsu's eyes roamed over her, seeming to drink in the sight of the white fluid sticking to her pale, sweaty skin. A low possessive sound rumbled in his throat as he continued to watch her chest rise and fall. Natsu released his grip on her hand, and they both allowed his limp member to fall with gravity, a small wet slap sounding as it struck his thigh. Lucy raised an eyebrow at Natsu, motioning at her chest with large, brown eyes. His own widened as he finally came fully back to reality, and Natsu scrambled off of her pined hips to find her tissues. Crawling back towards her, he grinned sheepishly as Lucy sat up on her forearms and let him wipe away the quickly cooling mess that covered her upper body. Once he was finished with her chest and stomach, Natsu grabbed a fresh tissue and nudged gently at Lucy's closed thighs. A pink blush crawled up her neck as Lucy let her body fall back onto the bed and opened her legs tentatively for Natsu. Her breath caught as the soft paper ran over her still sensitive inner thighs and lips, Natsu's light chuckle above her making her pout and glare at the wall to her left. Stupid Natsu, she should have just gone and cleaned herself up. Natsu finally wiped his soft member, this time Lucy giggling at his pained hiss. Natsu rolled his eyes at her as he climbed off the bed and threw away the used tissues before turning around, Lucy freezing at the glint in his eyes.

"No," she said in her most forceful voice, but from the mischievous grin that pulled on Natsu's lips Lucy knew he had heard the slight shake. Her body tensed as she sat up fully, carefully watching as Natsu stalked towards her. Natsu suddenly lunged, and Lucy tried to scramble off the bed, the two ending up sprawled with Lucy once more pinned beneath Natsu. This time though, Natsu's hands viciously attacked her sides, making her squeal as he tickled her.

"Na-Natsu, stooop," Lucy wailed, laughter shaking her voice and tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Victory shone in Natsu's bright eyes and he lowered his mouth to her ear as he continued his assault.

"Not until you thank me for cleaning you up," he crooned, Lucy shaking her head in refusal.

"N-never," she gasped.

Natsu's hands stilled momentarily, enough for Lucy to gain her breath and focus on Natsu's face. His devilish expression made Lucy still, and his voice was rough and held a note of danger that made Lucy shiver for all the right reasons when he finally spoke. "I guess that leaves me no choice,".

Natsu's fingers dug into her sides once more, squeals of laughter pouring from Lucy as Natsu tickled her with more vigour than before. Natsu finally stopped when Lucy pushed on his chest, tears pouring from her eyes and her throat sore from laughing for so long. Natsu collapsed on top of her, bringing up one hand to wipe away the tears that clung to her flushed cheeks. Lucy smiled softly as she felt Natsu roll off of her and drag her into his side, where she swung one bare leg over his hip and nestled her head into his strong shoulder. A few minutes passed where they laid there like that, both gaining control of their breathing. "Thank you for cleaning me," she mouthed gently against his neck, her soft voice breaking the peaceful quiet that had descended on the small room.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Natsu teased, squeezing his arm around her tighter and running his other hand along her knee. Lucy raised her head so that she could look at Natsu, and held a straight face as she spoke plainly.

"I think a part of me died,".

Natsu sputtered before breaking into a fit of loud laughter, Lucy's firm line on her lips melting into a large smile. She settled back down into his chest, which was still shaking slightly as his laughter died down. Drawing little designs of flames into his chest Lucy sighed, content. She spoke again after a few more minutes, keeping her head pressed firmly over Natsu's heart.

"You said I was beautiful," she stated simply, voice kept low.

"Mhmm," Natsu hummed in agreement, playing idly with strands of her now mused hair.

"And hot," she added.

"Well duh, even a ten-year-old could tell you that, Luce" Natsu snorted, shifting slightly so that Lucy's entire body was pressed against his side.

"You said I was amazing and a good girl," Lucy teased lightly, feeling heat starting to form on Natsu's collarbone and neck.

"Well you are," he reasoned, though Lucy could faintly detect embarrassment in his tone. Taking a deep breath, Lucy solidified her resolve as she spoke next, voice even quieter than before.

"You said that I was your Lucy and you were never going to let me go,".

Natsu's body tensed beneath her, but Lucy continued to draw her little designs into his warm skin. "Is, is that okay?" he asked, his nervous tone softening Lucy's already melted heart. Lucy nodded her head against his chest and pressed her lips against the hot skin beneath her, right above Natsu's wildly beating heart.

"Yeah," she said quietly after she returned her cheek to its previous spot. "I liked it,". The tension drained from his muscles, and Lucy felt him chuckle shakily.

"Good, cus I really don't ever plan on lettin' you leave my side," Natsu confessed, though his one was much more confident than before, if still somewhat cautious.

"I don't think I'd ever want to," Lucy sighed, Natsu's stroking of her hair relaxing her fully. "I love you, Natsu,".

"I love you too, Lucy," he replied happily, a large smile breaking on Lucy's face at his statement. It didn't matter how many times Natsu said he loved her, Lucy's heart always did a small flip when he said it.

Lucy decided she was much too comfortable to get dressed and finish watching the movie, even though she had no idea how long they had been in her room for. They could always have movie night tomorrow, even if it would probably be _Dragonheart_ again.

" _Hey Luce?"_

 _"Yeah"_

 _"So do you, like, have any fantasies?"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"You know my maid costume, that I wore for Halloween last year?"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"So does that mean you'd have to call me Master Natsu? Or Master Dragneel?"_

 _"Sh-shut up,"_

 _"But Lushii, you have to do what Master says~"_


End file.
